


When The Sky Fell In

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [50]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: He'd lost his footing, lost his grip, lost sight of you in the storm.





	When The Sky Fell In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Flood: Swept away".

It's an accident. That's what you'll think later, when everything's calm. He'd lost his footing, lost his grip, lost sight of you in the storm.

Right now, all you can think about is his voice echoing in your ears.

"Help me, Perry the Platypus!"

He can't swim, you remember, diving in after him. Has always shied away from learning. After his backstories, it makes sense.

But _you_ can.

And you do, closing your eyes and ears and nose, letting the soft buzz in your bill lead you to where he's flailing. _Alive_.

_Saving_ him is a struggle of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [How I Became The Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSzJCzFKsOQ) by Owl City, which isn't even part of my regular playlist nor does it fit the fic beyond that one line but oh well.


End file.
